Talk:Riven/@comment-33536623-20140127122040/@comment-9008617-20140129230425
"I'm not going to believe you play Riven if..." - Leyrann O M G... It shouldn't matter if I play Riven or not. Did you really not take anything away from what I said in my last post? Not to mention, do you main Garen? If not, according to your logic you can't have this conversation since it deals with Riven and Garen. Secondly, you don't have to believe me - just believe the math and I dunno... facts. "...you say that she can deal considerable damage or manage to run away when she is silenced. Even without Garen's speedboost you would need a boot advantage to be able to run from that." - Leyrann ''' Garen's silence has been nerfed. Once upon a time the silence '''use to last 2.5 seconds at all ranks making taking one rank in Q sufficient for the CC and further ranks for the damage scalings only. Garen's silence now only starts with 1.5 seconds '''early on (pre 6) which means silencing Riven during a Q will not stop her combo since she has '''4 seconds to activate the 2nd Q and 4 seconds after that to activate the final Q. Before, Garen could catch a Riven during her Q's and potentially throw off the combo because the silence was so long at rank 1 but that isn't a threat anymore. And why, oh why, do you keep stating you have to run when I've given you the math that shows Riven deals more damage with her Q at level 1 than Garen does with his E at level 1. I've also given you the math for up to level 4-5 which you've gone and ignored once again. Why should I'' listen to ''you if you're the one telling me that there's no escaping from Garen and you can't damage him if you're silenced (uh, silence stops AAs?) so you should just run (but not really cause you can't outrun him) and instead bend over and take the free harass from Garen? What kind of pro logic is that?! Did I mention the silence at lvl 1 was nerfed to 1.5 seconds? "And I would say that about 70% of Riven's total damage comes from the combination of abilities and the empower part of autoattacks. So good luck dealing damage when you don't have that 70%." - Leyrann About 90% of people pull fake statistics out of the air. Derp. Did I mention the silence at lvl 1 was nerfed to 1.5 seconds? Providing you even use ONE skill before Garen lands his Q (which is an empowered AA btw which means he has to be within AA range), Riven's passive kicks in. And as it turns out, Riven can store up to 3 charges of her passive but I'm sure a noob like me didn't need to tell a pro Riven-mainer like you. Not to forget that Riven has two of her own CCs (hard ones at that): a 0.75 second stun and a small knock up both of which Garen's Q does not reduce. If Riven vs Garen top lane just becomes a farm lane then Riven already wins because she scales so much better than Garen and splitpushes/ganks other lanes so much better as well. The pressure is on Garen. Thanks for responding to nothing in my last post.